The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Audio/video consumption on computing devices has become one of the most common usages today. Device manufacturers strive to make the experience better, usually by focusing on improving quality and adding support for newer codec. However, content is created in multiple languages which prove a barrier for universal consumption. Some content providers embed closed caption in multiple languages for increasing the audience, but such content with embedded language closed-captioning relies on the supplier to deliver. When resources are constrained, the number of languages supported may be limited or nonexistent. For a truly universal audience, audio/visual content should break away from the language barrier.
Increasingly, users also use voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone solutions, like Skype, on computing devices to virtually attend meetings. As a result, it becomes easier for more meetings to be scheduled, especially in a global connected environment where users are encouraged to converge and collaborate. An unfortunate side effect is that it becomes more difficult to determine which meetings required attendance, but having VoIP calling means that it is not necessary to make that choice. In theory, any user may call into multiple meetings via VoIP and make one “active” while others are on hold. However, it might be a problem if the topic changes unexpectedly and the meeting organizer calls on an attendee who put the meeting on hold. Attendees need a way to rejoin an on-hold meeting at an appropriate time, and participate effectively.